Meant To Be
by WolfieLiker
Summary: "Like it wasn't bad enough that Edward left me, and now Jake left me too. What's wrong with me?" Bella is miserable and Jessica is tired of her moping around. She and her friends try to cheer her up by going to club in Seattle. What happens if this one hunky werewolf has his eyes on Bella? Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Meant To Be

"Like it wasn't bad enough that Edward left me, and now Jake left me too. What's wrong with me?" Bella is miserable and Jessica is tired of her moping around. She and her friends try to cheer her up by going to club in Seattle. What happens if this one hunky werewolf has his eyes on Bella? Rated M for a reason!

**Don't own anything **

**lemons!**

Chapter 1

Next morning that Jake had left me too I felt so miserable and my eyes were red from crying. I put on my jeans and hoodie and went to school even if I felt so horrible. First classes went fast and soon it was lunch break. I went to sit with my friends. Jessica was already talking about something nonsense to me.

Suddenly I felt arm on mine.

"Bella!" Jessica shouted.

"What is it?"

"So do you want to come with us to the movies tonight?" She looked like she was so excited about it and that just got me wondering why. Hasn't she ever been in the movies before?

"Well yeah sure..." I agreed. I had to get over them. And to get over them I had to do normal things with other people. Like my friends.

"We will get you at eight o'clock! Oh yay this is going to be so awesome!" I laughed a bit. She just reminded me of Alic- No. I thought but my eyes turned to the Cullens table. All five chairs were empty. Like it wasn't bad enough that Edward left me and now Jake left me too. What's wrong with me? Oh god I need to stop thinking so much...

Rest of the classes went slowly just to torture me more. I need to do something so I didn't have any time to think them. I actually was very excited about tonight...

When I got home I took a long long shower. Clock was already six so I went to choose my clothes while my hair was drying.

I picked my black lace underwear that I got from my mom 16th birthday. I remember that day so clearly. Most embarrassing birthday gift ever. My cheeks had gotten so red and I had put that gift away quickly. Now... I actually liked them.

I also picked my very tight skinny jeans that hugged my ass greatly and my sapphire blue tight shirt. I took me an hour to pick those up so I went to curl my hear to natural waves. I also put mascara and pink lip gloss on. I looked at the mirror. Oh wow... I looked pretty good. Now I just need shoes and jacket. I found very new looking leather jacket that looked so good with my shirt and matching leather boots.

I heard Charlie yelling from downstairs.

"Your friend are here, Bells!"

"Yeah I'm coming!" I shouted and looked at one last time at the mirror.

"So were are you going- Oh! You look good Bella!"

"Er, yeah thanks... We're going to the movies"

"Pretty late for the movies..."

"Dad!" I said and he just laughed.

"Oh just go have fun kiddo"

"Thanks dad" I murmured and left the house. I heard cat calls when I stepped to the car. There was Mike, Jessica, Taylor and Austin. I said them hi and I was so happy that Jessica had saved me a place from front.

"Wow Bella you look hot!"

"Damn you got some good looks!"

"Looking good Bella!"

Boys talked about me all the trip to Seattle and I was a bit terrified about tonight. Suddenly Jessica pulled up in the club's parking lot... Wait what?!

"Jessica what is this?!" I asked in panic.

"Relax Bella! You need this! All those boy problems you got... You need a drink after all that bullshit" she said.

"You got any IDs ladies?" they asked at the door

I looked at Jessica. Suddenly I felt something in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw a fake ID of me which said I was already 21. Jessica already had her own and they let as in.

"Jessica what have you done?" I whispered at her.

"Don't worry about that! You just need a drink" she said and pulled me to bar and got me a shot of something strong. It burned down my throat but also it brought me this good feeling. I didn't even notice that Jessica left when I ordered more alcohol but a bit milder. Suddenly I saw Jake dancing with some chick on the dance floor and my drink just floated down immediately.

"What is a girl like that doing in a place like this all alone?" said this rough man's voice from my left. I looked to see this very handsome and sexy man watching me and drinking bear. He had this very nice tan and black hair. He was really muscular and had handsome face.

"I-I-I'm not alone..." I murmured.

"Well I don't see anyone... So can I get you a drink? Or would you like to dance with me? Or both if you like" Usually I just would say no but I was already a bit drunk and he didn't seem so drunk and all pervert. I looked at Jake again.

"I would like to have both handsome" he smiled and ordered me a drink. There was just something in his face that I just trusted in him. And his sexy eyes... Hmmm... I downed the drink while looking at him in the eyes never breaking the contact. Suddenly he pulled me on the dance floor. There were lots of people dancing sensually and very intimately.

"What's your name beautiful?" he whispered in my ear. I had problems with thinking even that simple question while his arms were on my hips and mine on his chest. Mmmm... It felt so good. His lips traveled on my neck and I let out a moan. He growled and tightened his grip of me. I felt wetness between my legs. I haven't been so aroused in a long time.

"Well babe? Can I have your name?" he said while he smiled against my skin.

"Bella..." I moaned when he bit my neck gently.

"Bella... Mmmm... Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman..." I felt something hard against my stomach. He raised his head from my neck and looked at me in the eyes.

"You don't seem like other women" he said admiringly.

"You don't seem like other men either" I said. "And I don't even know your name handsome"

"Alcide Herveaux" he growled his name. I raised my eyebrow. Can this man be more sexy?

"So Alcide-" Suddenly he let out an aroused growl.

"Say my name again" he whispered and brought his face near mine.

"Alcide Herveaux..." I moaned. His lips slammed against mine and started moving furiously. My hands went to his hair and pulled them gently. He moaned in my mouth while his hand touched my breast. His tongue pushed in my mouth and our tongues danced together. I was so aroused and wanted him so bad. No, I _needed _him. Right now. I needed to feel closeness to this sexy man.

Suddenly Alcide pulled out of the kiss and looked at me feverly.

"Come with me, now" he commanded in rough voice. Hmmm... I liked that maybe too much. I let him led me out of the club. He opened his car's back seat door for me. I noticed that you couldn't see through his windows. Good. "Get in" he growled. I went inside and Alcide come next to me. The moment he closed the door his lips returned devouring mine. He came on me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I moaned in his mouth as he moved his waist against mine. My hands came down opened his belt and pulled his pants off. Suddenly he rolled me on me hands and knees. He opened my jeans and pulled them to my knees. I felt his chest against my back. He nibbled my ear and growled. His long fingers touched me and I moaned loudly.

"Hmmm baby... You're so wet" he moaned and pulled my panties down. I breathed sharply as he pushed in me. He stiffened.

"You were a virgin baby?" I nodded.

"Just go on" I said. He started to move his waist against mine gently. He kissed my neck and touched gently my breasts. The pain started to go away and I showed it as whimpering for more. He growled and started to move faster and faster. My back arched and my fingers pushed into the car's leather seat as we both came. I slumped on the seat breathing heavily. The last thing I felt was someones warm lips against mine as I fell asleep.

**A/N My favourite pairing is Bella/Alcide and it's sad that there is only two good fanfics of them...(as good I mean long and complete ones ;) There is couple of shorter ones too) If you like this pairing I warmly recommend to read Jinx Dodson's "Taiming of the Wolf" It is my all time favourite fanfic and I'm literally reading it 15th time :D I hope you like this fanfic and review! It makes my day :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Meant to be

Chapter 2

Bpov

I woke up when sunlight was shining in my eyes. Sunlight? That's unusual... I wasn't really used to sun in Forks. Suddenly my senses got woken up in panic. Am I in a car? What in earth was going on? I tried to remember yesterday but all I got was going to the club with my friends... And me and this handsome man dancing at the dance floor. I opened my eyes and saw that I indeed was in a car. Oh god my head was pounding!

"Hey there beautiful" said rough man's voice. I gasped and jumped away from the voice.

"Hey calm down. You okay?" he asked and I looked at him. He was the handsome man from the club... but it didn't change the fact that he had kidnapped me or something.

"What do you think you're doing? You know this is kidnapping, right?" I asked in a sharp voice. My head was pounding, my neck was hurting for sleeping in a car and I just felt so bad that I could throw up.

Suddenly he laughed his deep sexy laugh.

"Well you seemed to like me very much so I thought we would spend some time together and get to know each other" he said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"You're kidding aren't you? There is no way I'm going to stay with you-"

"Hey relax, babe. I will treat you like a queen. Or even more than that it depends on you..." he said and winked to me. I would have blushed but I was too angry for that.

"But I don't even have anything with me..." I tried.

"Don't you worry about it, beautiful. We will go to the mall to get you some clothes and stuff"

"Wait... Where are we?"

"Don't worry about it..."

"Don't worry about it?! Then where are you going to take me?"

"To my home... In Sheverport"

"Is that in somewhere near Texas?" I guessed.

"Yeah it is"

"Oh my god! That's like at the other side of USA!"

"I know, that's why I started to drive as soon we were finished" he said while watching me admirably.

"We were finished what?" I asked with no memory of last night.

"Oh... I... I didn't knew you were that drunk... I thought you were even..." he took a deep breath. My anger was starting to fall off. "Listen I'm so sorry of last night..." He looked so stressed while he rubbed his jaw. His words were starting to make sense. Did we...? Oh tell me we didn't..

"You mean that we...?" I whispered.

"Yeah... I didn't meant to take you like that... When you were too drunk to even remember... I just want you to know that I'm not that kind of man" he said watching deep in to my eyes. We just watched each other until he turned his eyes to the road again. We drove in silence next half hour until he parked to the local mall.

"Come on let's go get you your stuff" he said and put his hand on my waist while I straightened my clothes and tried to figure out my hair.

"You look beautiful don't worry about it" I turned my head and blushed. He pulled me to the clothing store.

"Get what you need I'll pay..."

"What? Oh no, I can't let you pay-" Suddenly he took me near him and looked me in the eyes.

"This is at least I can do for you" he stepped back and cleared his throat.

"So you want to go there and let your inner woman posses you or something?"

"Well I'm not really shopping kind of girl..." I murmured.

"Then I'm coming with you" he said and took my hand. He walked me to the store and we started to look me some clothes. I looked nice skinny jeans that were my size.

"You like those?"

"Yeah I do, how much are they?"

"Don't you worry about it, babe, I'll get them for you. Don't even look at the price I have money" I looked at him a question in my eyes.

"Why? Why would you spend any money on me? I'm just some random girl from the club. And you don't even know me..."

"You know... There is just this... feeling... every time I look at your eyes I feel like I could see into your soul... And it makes me want to keep you mine... Forever" he said looking into my eyes adoring and loving.

"I'll explain it to you later but know... Let's do some shopping!" he said trying to look excited. I just laughed at him and dragged him with me through the store.

"Well, you must be hungry order what you like" he said.

We had been shopping for two hours and we were exhausted. We had went to the nearest restaurant after carrying all my stuff back to the car. I had got three pair of skinny jeans, couple of some normal shirts, jacket and other things that woman would need.

"Seriously? You have spend almost all of your money on me already... I can't let you buy me a dinner too..."

"Bella... I don't want to talk big about my money issues but I can tell you it was almost nothing" Wait... Did he just said my name?

"You know my name?"

"Yes Bella I do. But may I have your full name?"

"Isabella Swan, yours?"

"Alcide Herveaux... So you prefer Bella, right?"

"Yeah"

"Listen I know as a gentleman I shouldn't ask woman's age but I'm dying to know"

"Oh well... I'm... Just 18..."

"Wait what?! Oh wow... I thought you would say like 21 or something..." he looked sad and surprised.

"Is it a bad thing..?" I said a bit sad of his reaction.

"No it just... Your still in high school right?"

"Yeah last year... But I graduate in three and half weeks"

"Man and I'm taking your time... Well when were home I'll check you in local high school, you alright with that?"

"Yeah yeah... Why wouldn't I?" We ate in silence. I felt like crying, he must think I'm some kind of little girl that he is now have to look after... I was so tired of people thinking me as a little girl... Breakable... Like _he_ did. For a moment that I had spend time with Alcide I had felt myself woman... For a first time in my life... But now it's all destroyed... Because of me and my stupid age...

Silently we finished and walked to the car.

"It's getting dark so I'm driving over the nearest hotel" I just nodded and turned my head. My tears were already shimmering in my eyes. I didn't want him to think I'm some kind of baby for crying.

"Hey you okay?" he asked and put his hand on my arm when he parked to the local hotel's parking lot. I just nodded again. "I'm going to book us a room... You coming?"

I unfastened the seatbelt and opened the car's door. Suddenly I almost slipped and Alcide was already catching me. I looked him in the eyes and he saw my tears.

"Hey... What's going on, beautiful?" he asked as my tears just floated on my cheeks. "Babe you alright?" He raised his hand to my cheek and wiped my tears.

"I just..." I dropped my gaze. "I doesn't matter..."

"Yes I does Bella... Everything about you matters to me"

"I'm just tired that's all..." I knew I was a bad liar and he noticed it. He looked me into the eyes for long time until he sighed.

"Come on let's get you inside" He put his hands tightly on my waist. Maybe... Maybe I overreacted...? I mean he still calls me beautiful and touches me. A little smile came to my lips and I leaned against him. It felt so good... That touch we shared... It was like electricity between us.

Soon we were inside our booked hotel room. He led me to the bedroom.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked looking at me worrying.

"Yeah... When I'll get cleaned up and some sleep I will be just fine..."

"Okay, well... Good night then" he said and was just standing up when I opened my mouth.

"Where do you sleep?"

"There is a sofa-"

"Alcide... You don't need to sleep on the sofa... I mean... This bed is big enough to both of us..." I murmured.

"You sure that's okay with you?" he looked at me questionly.

"I am, I trust you Alcide"

"I'm sure I trust myself..." he said under his breath. I knew I wasn't supposed to hear that. "Okay then..." he said and fell on the bed.

I went to the bathroom the get cleaned up and as soon as I felt clean enough I popped my head out of bathroom. Lights were off but I heard Alcide's deep breath. When my eyes got used to the darkness I carefully hopped back to the bed.

I wasn't prepared Alcide to be so close. My back was on him and I felt his warm breath on my neck. Suddenly he moved and put his arm around me and hugged me against him. His face was in my hear and I felt his nose on my neck. My heart felt like it was exploding. I put my hand on his hand and closed my eyes drifting in to the sleep.

**A/N**

**Liked? Not? Let me know in reviews, it really makes my day to get any kind of feedback :) And thanks for reading!**

**Happy New Year 2014! **


End file.
